jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoda
Yoda (voiced by Frank Oz) is a very powerful and wise Jedi Master and a character from the Star Wars series. He was one of the most renowned Jedi Masters in galactic history. Standing at about 66 cm tall, he was a male member of a mysterious species. He was known for his legendary wisdom, mastery of the Force and skills in lightsaber combat. In service to the galaxy and the Force, Grand Master Yoda spent eight centuries training Jedi. He served as a member of the Jedi Council in the last centuries of the Galactic Republic and as Grand Master oversaw the Jedi Order before, during and after the devastating Clone Wars. Though Yoda was, arguably, the most highly Force-attuned member of the Order, he was not without his flaws. It was partially due to his failure to recognize that Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was actually responsible for the outbreak of the Clone Wars, and was in fact the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, which led to the Republic being overthrown and the Jedi Order being devastated. The Grand Master was among the few Jedi to survive Emperor Palpatine's Jedi Purge, after the beginning of which, he went into exile on the swamp planet of Dagobah. Later, before dying and becoming one with the Force, the exiled Jedi Master was responsible for the instruction of Luke Skywalker who would use Yoda's training to overthrow the Sith. Following his death, Master Yoda retained his identity within the Force. Personality and traits Yoda had spent eight centuries training and tutoring generations of Jedi,2 he was reluctant to accept Anakin Skywalker or Luke Skywalker for Jedi training, considering them unfit. In both cases, however, he allowed Obi-Wan Kenobi to persuade him into accepting them as trainees. When Dooku triggered a partial room collapse during his duel with Yoda on Geonosis, the Jedi, confronted with the choice of pursuing the fleeing Sith or protecting the hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi and unconscious Anakin Skywalker from the falling debris, opting to save his comrades instead of going after Dooku.8 However, when fellow Master Plo Koon's fleet was destroyed by the Confederate superweapon Malevolence, Yoda forbade Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano to conduct a search for Koon, citing the danger posed by the Separatist vessel. As he neared his death before the Battle of Endor commenced, Yoda accepted his own mortality and imminent demise, and died becoming one with the Force. Yoda's ears were expressive and would sometimes curl when he was expressing strong emotions like surprise. Force Powers and Abilities *Despite his advanced age, Yoda was immensely powerful and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Yoda was still one of the most powerful Force users in the history of the galaxy. **'Telekinesis:' Yoda was very proficient in Telekinesis and utilized it either as offensive or defense. **'Telepathy:' Yoda utilized Telepathy to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals. **'Mind control:' Yoda utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Tutaminis:' Yoda utilized Tutaminis to dissipate concentrated energy such as blasterbolts or lightsaber blades. **'Force vision:' Yoda utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes had visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense:' Yoda utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force Jump:' Yoda utilized Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force speed:' Yoda utilized Force speed, to move at amazing speed. **'Force valor:' Yoda utilized Force valor to increased his accuracy and speed or the accuracy and speed of his allies. *'Longevity:' Like many of his kind, Yoda can live to be nine hundred years old. Gallery JediGhosts-ROTJ.png Yoda_in_the_Lothal_Jedi_Temple.png|Star Wars Rebels 9741ab31b1b1e9e6c401c4bc9eb51c84.jpg|Clone Wars (2003 cartoon) Yoda_detail_cw_model.png|Clone Wars (2008 computer-animated) Yoda's_death.png Trivia *Jaden will first meet Yoda in Jaden's Adventures of Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. *Yoda will return in Jaden's Adventures of Star Wars Attack of the Clones. *Yoda will appear again in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Wars: The Last Jedi. * Yoda makes an appearance on the Galactic High Council in Episode 3 of Juniper Lee's Adventures Series. Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Jedi Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Mentors Category:Council of Light Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Members of the Rebel Alliance Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Teachers Category:Courtney's allies Category:Jedi Masters Category:Old friends of Craig the Genie Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Pure Good